La principal discordancia
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Sin previo ensayo les dejaron a expensas de una realidad que parecía más la dramatización tragicómica de una absurdez, que un hecho al que no se podía refutar. Renuentes a seguir con la farsa, ambas decidieron destruir aquella historia o, tal vez, reconstruirla./ Nyo FrUk.


_**Personaje/Pareja(s):**_ _Nyo Francia/Nyo Inglaterra. Estados Unidos/Nyo Canada_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Au, Gender bender, yuri, madres solteras, malas palabras; posible contenido sexual._

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Sentía que estaba a punto del abismo, en contacto con la vida y la muerte. Donde el dolor se transmitía en todo su cuerpo, y el respirar se hacía una de las tareas más titánicas que pudieron existir. Entre todo eso, llegó a una conclusión: Nunca más lo repetiría. Pero a momento presente, no le quedaba más que gritar su pesar, decir entre quejidos que _«lo estaba intentando»,_ y apretar con todas sus fuerzas a lo que sea que su mano alcanzara.

Al cabo de un tiempo, el _«resultado»_ salió de ella. Toda pequeña, manchada de cuánto líquido sea y… no vio más, la fuerza se apartó de ella y Françoise se desvaneció.

.

Cuando despertó su madre se la entregó. Estaba dormida, envuelta en varias mantas de colores rosáceos, y con las manitos fuertemente oprimidas. Hubo una cosa que le llamó especialmente la atención; la niña tenía su nariz.

Por la misma juventud que emanaba de ella, no le llamó otra: Nunca la escuchó llorar. Su madre no tardó en echárselo en la cara, cuando mencionó cuánto se habían asustado los médicos al no escucharla. Que la habían creído muerta o muda, y que… tenía la voz tan baja como el pequeño maullido de una cría de gato. Al cabo de nada se la quitaron, y la llevaron a la incubadora.

Fue ahí donde empezó su ventura en la maternidad.

.

Aunque, en realidad, no fue así. Con la juventud destilándole en los poros, las pocas ganas de _«perder»_ su vida, y muchas amistades; tendió a dejarla de lado. Solía delegar su trabajo a su madre, su hermana, niñeras y hasta amigas. Mathilde, nunca se quejaba y aunque algunas veces notaba en su mirada decepción, esto no dejaba de ser —tal vez— una paranoia salida de su misma culpa.

Niña comprensiva y educada. Correcta en comportamiento, jamás hizo berrinches tontos, aceptaba sus horarios, y hasta en el momento de destetarla nunca hizo amago de queja al aceptar solo el biberón. Su madre por eso la adoraba y llamaba _«la hija que hubiera querido tener»_ , pero por el mismo hecho de ser tan amada es que se exigió a Françoise el dar la atención suficiente a quien concibió.

Costó hacerlo, primero era porque en su vida no había mucho tiempo para aceptar que era madre y alguien estaba a expensas de ella; y dos porque… muchas oportunidades se iban con ello. Pese al rechazo, Mathilde no se quejó, no empeoró comportamiento, no buscó el cobijo en su cama en noches de tormenta, no lloró ante los pinchazos, no negó tomar feas medicinas, ni exigió atención. Fue comprensiva como una adulta, y le hizo notar su inmadurez. Es a esperar que poco a poco una simple niña le enseñó a crecer.

Fue difícil y extenuante, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Querer a quien se merece, y cuidarla como a ella misma. A su hija, la que no lloraba, la que no exigía ni se quejaba. Era casi un deber.

Y es por eso, justo por eso, que el día en que la recogió del colegio y la encontró con la cabeza gacha, el cabello hecho un desastre, las mejillas rojas y con la firme huella de previas lágrimas; que su corazón se detuvo y supo que definitivamente no podía dejarlo así.

.

Pronto se daría cuenta que no era la única que pensaba de esa forma.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Tengo la idea a eso de más de medio año. Y bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?_

 _Supongo que lo que dije en mi Spamano yuri; amo el yuri y quiero escribirlo en este fandom, ya sea porque me inspira hacerlo con_ _ **mujeres**_ _–odio el m-preg con mi alma—como que me duele mucho ver que no hay yuri en este fandom y pienso cambiar de cosas –además tengo un seudo crush con Françoise, si es que quieren que sea muy sincera-._

 _¿La temática? Guerra de madres se podría decir. Guerra de madres jóvenes y solteras que tienen mucho que contar. Historia seudo adulta, seudo graciosa, seudo desvarío. Blablablá, en serio espero que a alguien le llame la atención y ¿comente?_

 _PD: El episodio fue de rápida narración porque es el prólogo, y solo tiene como fin llegar a una premisa, que… creo que fue muy bien explicada en la historia._


End file.
